


Rayuan Pulau pt.1

by maho_anpu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Culture, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Folklore, Indonesia, Indonesian Character, Original Character(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maho_anpu/pseuds/maho_anpu
Summary: Percakapan iseng antara seorang pemuda dan gadis.





	Rayuan Pulau pt.1

_Buka pintu, buka pintu_  
_Beta mau mau __masuke_  
_Siolah__ nona nona beta_  
_Adalah di __mukae_

"...apa sih, A."

Sumber suara sopran itu keluar dari sebuah rumah semi-tradisional, sudah difondasikan beton dan cat namun masih pula menggunakan kayu dan rotan. Mungkin para pendatang-lah yang telah memodernisasikan pedesaan di ujung lembah ini, meski tidak sepenuhnya.

Gadis yang kupanggil itu mengenakan dua selendang tenun yang disilangkan dari kedua pundaknya, didasari kemben yang memanjang hingga mata kaki. Rambut coklatnya yang digerai serasi dengan motif batik daun gugur yang kecoklatan pula.

"_Abdi_ _kangen_ _atuh_." Terangku setelah mengagumi jelitanya.

Ia menggeleng-geleng, kemudian berjalan mendekatiku. Langkahnya pendek-pendek, karena pakaian yang ia kenakan mungkin terlalu ketat. Terlihat dari pergerakannya bahwa ia terlihat tidak nyaman mengenakan busana seperti itu.

"Dari ibukota atau dari _Paris van Java_?"

Aku tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan menunjukannya sesuatu yang dari tadi kusembunyikan di belakangku.

"Dari Kota Kembang."

Aroma mawar dan melati dari rumpun bunga yang kugenggam langsung mengambil alih indera penciuman kami. Merahnya mawar tertular pada pipinya, membuatnya langsung menguncup. Malu merasa malu.

Pelan-pelan, ia menjulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menerima buah tangan ini. Jemari kita tersentuh, alhasil Si Jelita semakin menyerupai sepucuk mawar. Cantik, merah, meski sedikit berduri.

"Ma... makasih." Kehangatan yang kurasakan darinya kontras dengan nada suara yang dingin.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah melihat tingkah manis gadis ini.

_Halo, halo Bandung, ibu kota _ _Periangan_

_Halo, halo Bandung, kota inget-ingetan_  
_Atos lami abdi patebih, henteu patingal_

_Mugi mugi ayeuna tiasa tepang deui_  
_'tos tepang 'teu panasaran_

"Lagu itu..." Suaranya sedikit menipis, dan dahinya mengernyit.

"Masa lalu di masa lalu, Sa. Tapi kamu tahu nggak, kalau lagu ini awalnya lahir karena rasa rindu? _Ieu__ teh __persi_ _aslina_."

Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Mungkin memikirkan kondisiku pada peristiwa itu. Karangan bunga yang kuberikan digenggamnya semakin erat. Akupun hanya bisa mencoba menginterpretasikan dirinya.

"Memang rindu, tempat aku lahir dan tumbuh selama entah berapa tahun aku sudah hidup..." Aku melihat ke langit senja yang masih sedikit kebiruan, kemudian memalingkan pandanganku kepada sesuatu yang sama indahnya.

"Tapi aku lebih rindu kamu, Issa."

Tanpa ragu ia memukul pundakku dengan tangan kanannya, selagi masih berhati-hati menjaga hadiahku dengan tangan lainnya agar tidak jatuh ke tanah.

Tiba-tiba, ada suara berat berasal dari dalam rumahnya; "_**Diem **___**napa**___!!__"_ teriak yang serak itu ternyata terasa familiar di telingaku. Setelah itu, terdapat tambahan yang sedikit lebih sukar untuk didengar; "iri, _tau_..."

Kami berdua terdiam memandangi figur samar yang telah masuk kembali ke dalam bayangan rumah. Aku tidak dapat menahan tawaku, sementara lawan bicaraku memutuskan untuk membalas kepada orang barusan, _"__**KA**__****KAK****__**!!"**_

"Ada Bang Is juga ya. Berarti ayahmu sedang ziarah?"

"Iya, sudah 2 minggu. Mungkin akan lebih lama. Kakak tidak tahan hidup di daerah pinggiran seperti ini..." Ia berhenti sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan, "Tapi aku senang disini. Istirahat dari kehidupan kerajaan dan segala hal yang berbau... _demonik_."

Kali ini ia yang menikmati eloknya langit sore. Angin muson timur dari Negri Kanguru mengibas rambutnya, membawa suasana sejuk pada petang ini. Untukku, ini suatu pemandangan yang indah, dikurangi dengan raut mukanya yang makin memasam.

"Aku juga senang disini. Istirahat dari kehidupan rakyat jelata dan segala hal yang berbau... politik." Aku mencoba untuk mengembalikkan suasana hatinya.

Ia tidak menghiraukan perkataanku yang setengah bercanda itu. Hanya tersenyum sedikit, lalu kembali ke dalam lamunannya.

"Aku.. Cinta tanah ini, A. Aku cinta dengan para manusia.. Aku ingin menghilangkan silsilah mistis dari darahku ini..." Ia menundukkan kepalanya, "Jika nanti aku meneruskan ayah..."

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Memang, keinginan mendapatkan kemanusiaan merupakan salah satu faktor utama yang menyatukan kita, dari banyaknya perbedaan yang kita miliki. 'Kemanusiaan' merupakan sesuatu yang terampas dariku, sementara baginya, merupakan suatu takdir sejak lahir.

_Sarinande__... Putri __Sarinande_  
_Mengapa tangis matamu bengkak?_

_Aduh mama aduhlah papa_  
_Bak asap api masuk di mata_

_Aduh mama aduhlah papa_  
_Hati risau adakah obatnya?_

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menempatkan pandangannya padaku. "Dari tadi... lagu dari rumahnya Aru, ya." komentarnya.

"Konon orang pulau ini kan asalnya dari sana." Akupun bangkit dari renunganku, "Kebetulan itu pula nama ayahmu!"

"Kamu nyanyi hambar terus, tanpa iringan musik... Lama-lama aku kasih sasando nih."

"Mungkin yang kubutuhkan biar bagus bukan iringan musik.."

"Lalu apa?"

"Iringanmu."

Ia memukul pundakku sekali lagi. Sayang sekali, salah satu mahkota bunga mawar jatuh ke tanah, namun tidak adanya potongan kecil takkan mempengaruhi keindahan bunga itu. Warnanya masih sama seperti rona pipinya saat ini.

"Bagaimanapun nanti... Kita akan lewati bersama, Sa. Aku akan selalu bersamamu." Aku mengengggam tangannya, dan kali ini ia tidak mencoba untuk menolak. "Mungkin secara harfiah. Kita kan makhluk abadi! Hahaha."

Tampaknya usahaku mengembalikan suka citanya mulai membuahkan hasil.

_"Mana dimana._.. _Anak kambing saya?__"_

Gadis itu cemberut, namun matanya berbinar. Ia ragu untuk sementara, kemudian memutuskan untuk ikut bermain;

_"_ _ _Anak kambing saya ada di kampung baru."_ _

Kerlapannya tertular pada kedua mataku, dan aku tidak dapat menahan diriku untuk tidak tersenyum.

_"Mana dimana jantung hati saya?"_

Ia berhenti, pelan-pelan melepaskan tanganku, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangiku, dengan upaya untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya. Awalnya aku sedikit bingung. Namun seraya menengok kembali ke arahku, dengan suaranya yang tipis dan sedikit terbata;

_"Jantung hati saya..."_

Ah, ia memang sulit dimengerti.

Aku merangkul kedua tanganku pada punggung tak berdaya itu bagaikan kedua selendang yang sedang ia kenakan.

"...ada di kamu." Lanjutku.

Ia balas dengan memeluk tanganku.


End file.
